In the press molding of sheet molding compound which is commonly referred to as SMC, the pliability of the material makes it difficult to handle in loading in the press. Normally, this, as well as the unloading of the molded part after pressing, is done manually along with inspection for sticking or hang-up of the molded part in the press. It is desirable that these operations be handled more efficiently, and particularly in less time.